


Details

by Abigail (artyandabby)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen, wee!chars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-27
Updated: 2014-04-27
Packaged: 2018-01-20 23:07:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1529111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artyandabby/pseuds/Abigail
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief peek into the heads of some very youthful angels.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Details

“Castiel. Castieeeeeeeel.” Gabriel crept through what he perceived as halls, calling his brother’s name. “Come on. Dad wants us, you know that.” He didn’t dare go back to find Father’s emissaries without Castiel. The details of an angel’s ascension were important-and the attendance as well.  
The world around him shifted, making him dizzy. Heaven was not a comfortable place. And his Cas was still missing.  
He walked faster, hoping the chill would brush off his shoulders when this game of hide and seek ended. He liked games fine, of course, but this was important. “Castiel! Come out.” Gabriel peeked around a marble column to see his brother huddled under it.  
“Cas.” Gabriel sank down beside the boy. “Come on, what’s up?” He grinned as wide as he could. “You know what’s happening today. We’re going to have fun.”  
“There’s a new one.” Cas said after a long silence. His small voice sounded too loud after it. “A new angel.”  
“Yup.” Gabriel nodded. “A new addition to daddy’s finest.”  
“Will he be a warrior, do you think?” Cas blinked his huge eyes. The boy looked like an over-contemplative owl when he asked questions. “Like Michael. Father would like that, I think.”  
Gabriel patted his brother on the back. “I dunno, little bro. Could be. Do you want him to be?”  
“I’m not sure.” Castiel stared off into the distance.  
Gabriel felt the chill wrapping around him get colder. His brother had been far too melancholy lately. There was only one person here who could cheer Cas up: Gabriel himself. “What’s up, Cas? Don’t you want to meet the new addition?”  
Castiel stared down at his hands. “When will I get a blade, Gabriel?”  
Gabriel made himself chuckle. “A little young, aren’t you?” He waved his hands. “Safety and all that.”  
Cas didn’t even blink. “I’d like to be a warrior.”  
Gabriel watched his brother. This was too much. Practically a newborn angel, only a century or so old, and he wanted to fight Dad’s battle. Heaven felt too disturbed lately.  
He shook off the cold and stood, extending a hand to Castiel. “Of course.” He put on the widest grin in his arsenal. “You’re an angel of the Lord.”  
Castiel gave a tiny smile, so small you could hardly see it, and stood. “Shall we go meet our brother?”  
Gabriel shook his head. “You’re too formal, kid.” He smiled, still, and started leading Cas back down the hall. He tried not to pay attention to the details of the places around them as they walked. They changed too often.


End file.
